Latest Newsfeeds
On this site, only the latest buzzes and news will be published for your entertainment. Keep yourself updated on the latest events in the Hong Kong FEZ. Previous newscycles and catalogs will be added on a later occasion. We apologize for the inconvenience 2071 June: June 2nd, HNN: Weather forecasts predict damp, rainy summer. Heatwaves imminent! Local forecasters and meteorologists exclaim that the summer of 2071 is expected to be extremely rainy and humid. Incoming air pressure from the Japan Sea and thickening humidity from the Chinese mountains are also presumed to cause minor typhoons and tropical storms. Outdoor temperatures are expected to skyrocket near the meteorological conditions of the previous years. This could implicate average temperatures of 34 celsius or above by day. Also the average rainfall measure, around 380 millimeters in June, is assumed to be exceeded by the end of the month. Hong Kongers are adviced to drink properly, as humidity can treacherous. June 3rd, National News Network, Wuxing: Natural Gas refinery explodes at Yamaguchi, exhausts massive pollution into atmosphere. on June 5th. At 5:34 A.M. (JIS time), the people of Yamaguchi woke up in a tremendous shock. A massive explosion had blewn off one of the filtering structures used for refining natural gas from the nearby well. The heat and immense pressures caused by the explosion ruptured several pumps and pipelines and fires spread quickly throughout the compound. Local Mitsuhama Petrovski units and Yokogawa civil protection units dashed to the scene in an attempt to seize the flames but no avail. Fire-extinguishing have been continued ever since and most of the personnel on site have been evacuated to nearby shelters or medical facilities. Estimates suggest that over twenty people have lost their lives due to the explosion and above 40 have suffered injuries. National News Network will keep you in touch concerning this situation. The owner of the gas refinery, Kuroyama Geosource or the parent company Shiawase have not given an official statement on the matter but are assumed to organize a press release on the situation. June 5th ''The devastating explosion at the Kuroyama Geosource refinery has erupted massive speculation concerning energy efficiency and security. Owning enterprise Shiawase has issued in a press release on June 4th that they will investigate the occurrences before, at the time and after the incident and launch a full assault on the culprits. Shiawase accuses national geopolitical terrorist organizations for sabotaging their profits and also files a complaint against the tardy safety protocols of Yokogawa and Petrovski service units. Shiawase has also published a statement that 28 employees have deceased and 56 have suffered injuries in the incident. Yokogawa has filed in a report that states that three firemen have died in evacuation and five police officers have been injured in explosion related incidents. The fires had been extinguished by the afternoon of 5th, but massive soot and pollutant clouds are still erupting from the smouldering refinery grounds. Contemporary Japanese weather and preceding winds thrust the pollutants towards the Asian continent and also affect transportation in and about the Hong Kong Island. The clouds are expected to bring rainy but frigid weather. June 7th, HNN: ''MCT launches new operating system for the new line of commlinks coming up this year. Renraku delays the new Dai-Ichi in response. '' In an early press release and exhibition this morning, Mitsuhama Computer Technologies has unveiled its new operating system for the upcoming commlinks and personal equipment. Called the 'Rakuen', it is expected to surpass competing systems with better Matrix compatibility and multiple drive system for operating programs. Rakuen is to be published in September of this year and fully fitted with new hardware made by MCT that have not yet been published widely. An official statement from the Renraku corporation has been given that they will delay the release of Dai-Ichi, their latest operating system to match up with the release of Rakuen. June 8th, HNN: ''"Hotel fire" damages several floors and consumes multiple lives. '' In the early hours of June 8th, passersby nearby the Chep Lap Kok Airport detected large explosions, walls of flame and black smoke coming out from Hotel Pilton. The Yokogawa fire fighters and ambulances alongside with Knight Errant patrol cars soon flocked the scene to make a dashing attempt to get the fire under control. Onlookers were soon directed to a safe distance, but the HNN helicopter was able to catch on film a moment of terror inside the tower: A young woman rappeled a floor down through the outer windows in attempt to get out of the building faster. Panic and dismay were palpable as rescue teams evacuated the building in less than 30 minutes. By 8 A.M. the fires had been put out and the rescue teams could leave the salvaging to the local employees of MCT, whose subcompany owns the Hotel Pilton. No official statement has been reclaimed from the AAA megacorporation, but the hotel owner stated that ''"The Incident will be properly evaluated and researched. But the preliminary assumptions lead to believe that the fire started from the restaurant and erupted violently because of a faulty gas pipe leading to gas pockets inside the 4th floor and air ducts." HNN sources claim that the fire had been followed by gunfires inside the hotel. Some perceptive ongoers also reported a cargo helicopter departing from the rooftop of the Pilton Hotel shortly after the explosion. MCT has negated these accusations as mere misinformation. June 8th, 3:32 PM ''HNN network has confirmed the notorious 9x9 movement has put out a public statement concerning this morning's fire in the Hote Pilton. In it the movement assumes responsibility for this ordeal and warns of other upcoming attacks on hotel chain companies. The HKPF or MCT haven't verified on the credibility of the statement, but HNN analysts hold the statement credible due to the motives of the movement. June 9th, HNN: ''Angela Stefani arrives in Hong Kong, hits the scene like a storm. fans rejoice! Internationally well-known pop superstar Angela Stefani arrived in Hong Kong this morning. Fans were rushing the scene by the hundreds, but MCT staff arranged a crowd area just outside the lounges of tax free and dozens of refreshment stalls and held the leash tight on passersby. Blazing and in full glory in the Chep Lap Kok airport, the superstar held a press conference. Stefani is looking forward a few months of downtime in the studios. She also stated that few live concerts will be held in the emerald city. Tune in more for updates on gig days! She exited the stage wearing the latest GUGGI business outfit and dazzling diamond wear on her neck and face. Presumably by Forever Inc, subsidiary of Saeder Grupp. HNN compensates for high quality trids of Stefani as she is expected hit the club scene. Send you trids to the nearest local office and be awarded for your work! June 12th, HNN:'' MCT press statement accuses 9x9 and hostile corporations for conspiracy against MCT establishment'' MCT held a press statement about the updates of their research on the terrorist attacks. MCT has confirmed the suspects to be, like HNN predicted, Lou Fang operatives. Their objective was to demolish the hotel, but eager cooperation of the hotel security and the swift reaction time of Yokogawa officials thwarted the terrorist attack. Crime scene investigators also encountered several, intact explosives that had not been set off. This further implicates that the whole operation was a several setback by the Lou Fang. HKPF and Ares Knight Errand sent out a note disclaiming that further terrorist acts by anyone will be prosecuted and dealt with efficiency. When asked to specify their veiled threat, Knight Errand captain Michael Fou stated: “Use your imagination.” On a related note, Ares Asian Subsidiaries has issued an order of metal alloys and ammunition from the American factories to be delivered by the end of the month. HNN experts distinguish this act to be, in addition to the rumors of new prototypes on public law enforcement, a massive retaliation to the recent terrorist incidents and continuous violent acts of terror by the criminal organizations inside Hong Kong FEZ. June 13th, National News Network, Wuxing: Red Orchid takes the lives of two reality trid celebrities. Horizon blames the Smoke Circle Triad for enforcing fashion drug into club circles. Kevin Chong and Minta Kaylin were found up dead in the hotel room of the prestigious Gamora in Wanchai Causeway. Hotel employees discovered the bodies after the forementioned actors had not checked out of their corresponding rooms and informed the HKPF on the 11th. The coroner’s office declared the cause of death to be two cases of drug overdose and law officials have confirmed that the ampulles of the fashion drug Red Orchid were discovered from the scene and that the discovery supports the coroner's autopsy. Kevin Chong was the host of the famous reality trid date show, Under the Stars. Chong was rumoured to have hit it off with Minta during the screenings of his new show Best academic talent of Hong Kong. Minta was a participant in the show, but dropped early and did not last very long in the competition. Obviously the relationship flourished even after the incident. The parent company of both of the trid shows, Horizon, has issued a complaint to the HKPF for not preventing Red Orchid from spreading in Hong Kong. The Red Orchid has flourished the markets in recent years as a psychedelic drug and is popular both in the club scene and celebrity scene. So far HKPF has done little to prevent the outspread of this fashion drug, as it is harder to detect by chemical means. June 13th, National News Network, Wuxing: Coffee shop suffers massive damage in a shootout. Local gangs and Knight Errand go up in arms! Broken shards of glass and shop paraphernalia lay on the floor. On it lays also several yet-to-be identified gunmen, who entered the building early in the morning of Friday the 13th. A famous coffee shop in the Wanchai District, Crème Tagieria, was used as a set of a large gunfight. Knight Errand received a distress call from the shop owner in the early hours of the morning and rushed to the scene with multiple patrol cars. Upon arrival they were forced to engage in a firefight, as the invaders shot upon the officers on sight. Several officers were injured, but the fallout of the fight was glorious; as all of the assaulters were taken down by these vigilant and brave ordnance officers. The Crime Scene Investigators have entered the scene this morning in order to inspect the results of the shootout, but according the Wuxing sources, the owner of the coffee shop, Dai Ichi, has claimed that nothing in the shop was missing when she perused the scene. However the shop had been devastated by these unknown assailants and gunfire. No estimate was given on the damages, but Ichi claimed that it would take weeks to open up the store again. All in all, the objective of the assaulters was busted by eager police work by the HKPF patrol officers and swift actions to seek for help by the shop owner. It was one unlucky day for the assaulters. June 14th, HNN: Two metro stations torn asunder by explosions: Mysterious group to be blamed for the ordeal! A massive setback has been dealt against the public transportation system of the Hong Kong FEZ. A mysterious group of four entered the metro stations of Kwai Tsing and Lam Tin city districts during twilight hours, gained access of the metro control stations and planted explosives inside the central control stations. Blurry trid shots of the group, acquired by the HNN journalists, show the professional infiltration of the security systems inside the metro stations. If you can recognize any of these anonymous terrorists, please contact HNN offices immediately and receive a handsome compensation for your knowledge! Simultaneous explosions, set to go off at 3:05 p.m, injured numerous civilians, destroyed station facilities and equipment, and further endangered lives of those people who had just departed the station by metro transports. Multiple metro lines were closed for hours, causing distress in the passengers. No damage was suffered due to lack of controls in the metro trains. As electronic central computers received notice of the explosions, automatic brakes were released and trains halted, preventing further casualties. Metro station 66, one of the stations where the explosion took place, has suffered so many incidents over the last two years that people have started to shun the metro line and speaking of ill omens alongside with dragon lines and modern technology. Daihatsu or the Wuxing corporation have not yet stated any comments on these rumors but provide words of confidence in the stalwart craftsmanship of the metro lines and transit system. June 16th, HNN: Renraku and ECT join forces for new Dai Ichi model. Preliminary test models out by autumn? The tech crowd has been buzzing over the past two weeks about rumors of joint-operation by the megacorporations ECT and Renraku. Today’s press release by the Renraku megacorporation confirms the positive hype and turns the stock rates of this megacorp to a new high, parring the high rates before drastic setbacks with the yet-to-be released Dai Ichi model commlink. Renraku CEO, Renraku Nakatomi, was speaking for a new stage of commlink usage for the common people. He also stated that the Dai Ichi model will be also suited for professional use and multiple models will be produced for the public and private clients. Credited matrix users who already foresaw this event welcome the Japanese Renraku back into the tech game. With this solid action, ECT and Renraku now form a formidable alliance against Mitsuhama and Evo techs in the Asian continent and especially in the Hong Kong market. If the press release is to be believed, the new model will strike both the competing corporations with a swift counterattack. But it is yet to be seen what this fall will bring on the table when it comes to commlinks and new inventions of communication. June 21st, HNN; Prima releases second album and holds a live tour all around Hong Kong Citystate Prima, the virtual AI pop idol of the Hong Kong origin, releases her second album. The album is called Vista Primus Vox. Critics hold it to be, according to HNN sources, the most influential and memorable virtual album publication ever since. Prima has also announced live tours all around clubs, stadiums and stages across the Zone. In July, the tour transfers to international spheres. Be sure to get your own tickets, via this link! June 23rd, Nationalist News Network, Wuxing; One year anniversary of Hong Kong Technomancer incident. City council readdresses statement on technomancy Wuxing corporation remembers today the victims of the catastrophic explosions in the R&D institute last year. Hundreds died and multiple hundreds were injured when a group of unknown technomancers set up the institute in flames and set off multiple explosions. The incident has now been confirmed to be the actions of a rogue AI and computer technomancy activists, who perforated a cult to free the AI. The City Council held a public press conference, in which, it held its decision to rule technomancy illegal in the Hong Kong FEZ. The legislation has been found baffling by multiple countries and corporations but according to Executive Council member, Deng Sai-Kan, the disaster was too encumbersome to let the memory fade away. The decision is a cruel one, but holds up justice to those who suffered in the incident. June 24th, Nationalist News Network, Wuxing; Black Chrysanthemums audit a semi-public statement against 9x9 and Kowloon tribes. The heinous Triad 'Black Chrysanthemums' has committed multiple atrocities in the Kowloon City area. The citizens in the area woke up in a shock to find multiple, unidentified corpses littered across the streets of Kowloon City. The Black Chrysanthemum calls in a bloody message, mutilating tens of innocent civilians and calling the Kowloon Walled City area now under their control. The triad attempts to seize all in control from the city government. Struggling Kowloon City Hong Kong Police Department issued a statement that it will oppress this action. The HKPF and the Triad responsively have been at eachother throughout the year, but this action escalates the bloody struggle for control. June 25th, HNN; Pirates raid Evo VIP cargo convoy. A True Heist at sea! June 26th, Nationalist News Network, Wuxing; Bloody warfare erupts in Kowloon Walled City. Law enforcement uninterested to interfere June 27th, HNN; Evo unable to apprehend culprits on pirate heist! Files aggressive press statement on pirates. June 29th, HNN; Mitsuhama and Shiawase release new seasonal cyberware. Evo falls short, revamps and publishes upgraded parts. July: July 1st, HNN; Urban Brawl begins with the premiere match in the Chai Wan. You still have time to participate! July 1st, Nationalist News Network, Wuxing; First season match of 2072 Urban Brawl a disaster! Monsters, murders and massive panic! July 2nd, Nationalist News Network, Wuxing; Firefights heard from Kowloon all throuhout the night. '' July 3rd, HNN; ''Massive firefight on the highway, just outside Kowloon City. Ares swift to retaliate! July 5th, HNN; Luxury cruiser stolen in the Southern Coast harbor. Both the ship and crew still missing! EVO plans to launch an extensive investigation! July 5th, Nationalist News Network, Wuxing; Triad henchmen blow up Kowloon Police Department. Heroic Ares officer dies in an explosion! Category:Hong Kong Category:News Category:Kuroyama Geosource Category:Shiawase Category:Weather Category:Combat biking Category:Mitsuhama Category:Angela Stefani